Abducción
by Mery4007
Summary: Saruman ha vuelto y planea su venganza. El Rey Thranduil llora desconsolado. Legolas desaparecido. Aargorn y los demás deberán correr contra el reloj si quieren salvar a la tierra media y encontrar a su amigo
1. Un encuentro imprevisto

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en una historia creada por mi rara imaginación**

**-Hablan-**

**-"piensan"- **

Un encuentro imprevisto

Tras la derrota se Sauron y la restauración de los pueblos que habían sido atacados, largos años de prosperidad y armonía habían reinado, o… al menos eso era lo que pensaban todos: Saruman, el mago traidor y enemigo, había escapado. Por este motivo Lord Elrond de Rivendell había convocado a un concilio a los representantes de todas las razas, como cuando los convocaron hacía cinco años atrás por la guerra del anillo.

Aragorn, actual rey de Gondor, marchaba acompañado de tres de sus mejores hombres hacia la tierra del medio-elfo, lugar de origen de su amada y encantadora esposa Arwen.

Galopaban hablando y riendo alegremente, mas la mente del ex montaraz pronto se nubló por la preocupación ¿Qué ocurriría?¿Era tan peligroso que Saruman hubiera escapado? ¿Sin un ejercito, poderes, armas u otro tipo de amenaza? Esas eran las preguntas que vagaban en la mente del rey.

Iban galopando velozmente, como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaba en la compañía y el tiempo apremiaba… ¡La compañía! Volvería a ver a todos sus amigos! Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas y a Gandalf… a pesar de todo, habían pasado buenos momentos con ellos y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa.

-Mi Señor, no sería conveniente que nos detuviéramos a descansar?- preguntó uno de sus consejero preferidos

-Tienes razón Avalon, detengámonos un rato- confirmo Aragorn a la vez que se detenía y bajaba de su caballo- Hay algo para comer?

-Si Señor, aquí tiene- le extendió un trozo de carne que había sobrado de la noche anterior

-Gracias-respondió- Comed vosotros también

No estaban apurados, pues en un par de horas llegarían, así que comieron y bebieron a gusto y charlaron mientras sus corceles pastaban.

-Mi Señor no oye voces?- preguntó Danié, un gran guerrero

-Haced silencio- ordenó Aragorn mientras oía atentamente… Una gran carcajada muy familiar retumbó en el bosque, de un viejo amigo.

-Ai,Oi! Deberíais haber visto la cara de Morka al enterarse!- reía acaloradamente un… un… enano…!

-Gimli!- Salió al encuentro de su amigo sobresaltando a todos

-Aragorn! Que alegre encuentro- dijo mientras bajaba su hacha y le daba un abrazo

-Muy alegre en verdad, amigo- respondió el ex montaraz- Buen día señor Glóin- saludó cortésmente- quienes son los otros?

-Gente importante de donde vengo: Torkh y Dhrôw

- Buen día a vosotros también. Gimli, ven conmigo, por allí están mis compañeros- dijo el rey mientras conducía a su amigo entre la maleza

Una vez allí los ocho viajeros comenzaron a narrar como les había ido en el viaje y las cosas que habían sucedido en sus pueblos

- Aragorn, hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?- preguntó Gimli con una sonrisa

-Mmm…-dudó unos segundos- cinco, seis meses

-Bastante tiempo!

-Ya lo creo amigo ¿Tú has visto a alguno de los otros?- preguntó interesado

-Bueno, no, íbamos a vernos Legolas, tú y yo la última vez, pero el elfo no pudo venir. A sí que no lo veo desde hace unos mmm… diez meses? Casi un año!- exclamó dándose cuenta Gimli, un tanto enojado y otro tanto frustrado- Ya se ha olvidado de nosotros! Elfo bueno para nada- río fuertemente, pues no estaba realmente enfadado

-No digas eso Gimli, él aún nos recuerda-

-Oh si, y más me va a recordar cuando lo veamos en el concilio y le pegue unos buenos hachazos por mal amigo y antipático!- Esta vez hombre y enano rieron

-Tú sabes si va a venir?- preguntó Glóin, que a pesar de haber tenido un pésimo primer encuentro con Legolas, lo había llegado a querer tanto como a un hijo más

-No sabemos nada, pero es muy probable que sí, pues su padre no sale de su reino casi nunca y siempre lo envía a él- contestó Aragorn

-Espero que venga, hace mucho tiempo que no le veo- contestó el anciano- después de todo, él y mi hijo lograron la reconciliación de nuestras razas- sonrió

-Nosotros también lo esperamos- dijo Gimli con un toque melancólico- Oh! Vamos a ver a los cuatro hobbits!- exclamó entusiasmado

-Si nos quedamos aquí por mucho más tiempo no creo que veamos a nadie, mejor marchémonos- dijo Aragorn, a lo que todos asintieron.

Cabalgaron por largas horas en el hermoso paisaje de Rivendell hasta el anochecer, finalmente llegaron a la entrada oculta de la magnífica y exuberante ciudad élfica.

-Bienvenidos seáis todos vosotros!- exclamó Lord Elrond, quien había salido al encuentro de los viajeros – deberéis estar cansados ¿Puedes llevarlos a sus habitaciones?- preguntó el medio-elfo a uno de los guardias. Este asintió y los guió por la ciudad.

Hermosos recuerdos se desataron en la mente de Aragorn, momentos con Arwen, cuando apenas se conocieron y las caricias y mimos nunca estaban de más, o cuando algunos días antes del concilio había disfrutado tanto estar allí, también su infancia… -"qué buenos tiempos"- pensó el ex montaraz con una sonrisa.

En su camino había estado mirando a su alrededor por si encontraba a Legolas, pues él debería haber llegado antes que ellos, pero no lo vio por ningún sitio

-Aquí es- dijo el guardia a los viajeros- en algunas horas comenzará la cena, por si deseáis ir a comer, yo me debo retirar- y con una reverencia se marchó rápidamente.

Se estaba terminando de asear, cuando tocaron la puerta –"Quién podrá ser?"- pensó mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Nuevamente tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondía, pues todos los compañeros de Aragorn estaban profundamente dormidos hacía horas

-Marchémonos Elladan, no hay nadie aquí- dijo una voz muy querida para el ex montaraz

- Tal vez estén en los jardines- apuntó este. Los dos gemelos se estaban por marchar cuando Aragorn felizmente abre la puerta

-Elladan, Elrhoir!- llamó el Dúnadan mientras salía hacia su encuentro

-Aragorn!- contestaron ambos al unísono mientras se abrazaban los tres

-Cuanto tiempo verdad?- dijo Elladan

-Ya lo creo, cómo está Arwen?- preguntó Elrhoir

-Muy bien, dice que les manda saludos y que los extraña mucho

-Elladan, deberíamos ir a visitarles no crees?- dijo Elrhoir

-No se salvará de vernos- rió el gemelo

-Por qué no vamos a los jardines a platicar?- preguntó Aragorn

-Claro- respondieron lo gemelos

El camino hacia los jardines fue divertido, hablando de cuando eran niños y de las travesuras que hacían a su padre y amigos. Finalmente llegaron a un claro que fue de su agrado y allí se sentaron los tres.

-Legolas aún no ha llegado? No le he visto- comentó el ex montaraz. Ambos gemelos intercambiaron una rápida mirada que se colmó de tristeza y preocupación por un momento, pero luego desapareció tan rápido como se había formado

-No… la gente de Thranduil llegará mañana- respondió Elladan

-Sabes si Legolas vendrá?

-No… no sé nada, mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que ir- agregó rápidamente Elrhoir mientras se comenzaba a alejar- Nos vemos mañana en el concilio!- exclamó y se marcharon rápidamente.

-"Esos dos están ocultando algo"- pensó intrigado el ex montaraz mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos para descansar- "de todas formas mañana le veré"- y así llego hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella, gozando de un hermoso sueño…

-No Merry, no llevaremos tanta comida… claro que tengo hambre pero llegaremos pronto… Si soy un buen hobbit!… que no?… y tú que sabes?… yo puedo comer mucho más que tú… disculpa aceptada- gritaba Frodo mientras preparaba su equipaje para el concilio de Rivendell. Pues los cuatro hobbits habían sido especialmente invitados y habían acordado preparar juntos su equipaje para luego partir- Saaaam!- llamó Frodo mientras asomaba su cabeza por una puerta- Saaaaam!- volvió a llamar- Sam?- preguntó mientras se asomaba por otra puerta

-Aquí estoy Señor Frodo! Disculpe no haberle respondido antes mi…- el hobbit se vio interrumpido al caer con una manta que había en el suelo. Frodo sin poderlo evitar rió alegremente y Sam lo hizo con él, pues últimamente Frodo sonreía poco y eran felices los momentos en los que lo hacía

-Levántate, Sam- dijo Frodo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo- Te has hecho daño?

-Gracias Señor Frodo. No, no me he hecho daño ¡Los Gamyi somos duros de roer! Si usted me entiende- dijo Sam mientras sacudía sus ropas

-Como el dicho que dice "Yerba mala nunca muere"- dijo Pippin apareciendo de la nada y dándoles un buen susto a ambos hobbits

-Me estas diciendo que soy un _yuyo_? A mí, que soy el mejor jardinero y cocinero de todo Hobbiton?- preguntó "ofendido" Sam. Pippin asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro- ya verás pequeño bribón!- gritó mientras le lanzaba un cojín en su rostro. Y así comenzó la mas sanguinaria lucha de almohadas de la historia. Los cuatro hobbits reían acaloradamente, cuando alguien tocó su puerta

-Es Gandalf!- exclamó Frodo mientras le pegaba un almohadonzazo en la cara a Pippin dejándolo en el suelo. Frodo corrió hacia la puerta y antes de abrir añadió alarmado- ¡Ordenen todo y terminen con el equipaje de una vez!- los tres hobbits ordenaron apresuradamente y Frodo abrió la puerta

-Frodo!- Se oyó la alegre voz del anciano- Peregrin, Meriadoc, Sam! Ah pasado tanto tiempo- exclamó feliz el mago- Ya están listos para partir?

-Sí señor!- dijo Pippin mientras se apresuraba a salir

-Muy bien en marcha! O no llegaremos nunca a Rivendell!- exclamó el mago mientras salía apresurado por la puerta

-Espero que esta vez no haya ningún anillo maléfico- comentó Frodo a Sam mientras caminaban escuchando las canciones que cantaban Merry y Pippin

-No se preocupe Mi Señor, estoy seguro que no lo habrá- aseguró Sam

-Entonces a que esperamos?- dijo Frodo dándose cuenta de lo muy atrás que habían quedado- vamos nos o nos dejarán!- exclamó mientras salía corriendo

-Voy tras de usted!- aseguró Sam felizmente y agregó para sí- siempre lo haré Mis Señor…

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este fic! Debo aclarar que la historia se desarrolla luego de la lucha del anillo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, error y/o opinión que quieran hacer déjenmelo en un review y yo les contestaré cuando pueda**

**Un besote y Cuidense!**


	2. Un rey que se desmorona

**Disclaimer: Nadita de esto me pertenece por orgullo de Tolkien todo esto es su propiedad , yo solo juego con ellos**

**-Hablan-**

**-"piensan"-**

2- Un rey que se desmorona

Era ya de madrugada y Gimli hijo de Glóin se sentía con humor de maravillas, se desperezó y se aseó, pues anoche había llegado y había caído inconsciente a la cama ¡Ni siquiera había comido! Al pensar en ello su estómago refunfuño feroz

-"que hambre! Me comería a un olifante!"- pensó muy hambriento mientras salía de su habitación intentando no hacer ruido- "vendrá el perezoso de Legolas o nos dejará plantados otra vez? ¿Y los hobbits cuando llegarán? Seguro que vendrán con Gandalf, así que no deben tardar mucho. En el menú que habrá? Carne, pescado, huevos o simplemente frutas? Qué ocurrirá con Saruman? Deberemos partir como en la guerra de anillo o puedo quedarme tranquilo en mi hogar? Tendremos que comer el asqueroso e insípido pan de lembas?"- esas y un millón más de preguntas inundaban la mente de Gimli, de hecho iba tan distraído que chocó con alguien- oye ten mas…! Oh, disculpa Aragorn- dijo el enano un poco avergonzado

-No hay problema- dijo este mientras sonreía- vas al comedor?

-Si, comería hasta a un Olifante! Tengo el apetito de Merry y Pippin juntos!- exclamo mientras reía

-Entonces será mejor que le diga a los elfos que preparen comida en abundancia!- rió Aragorn

-Y tú? Vas hacia el comedor?-

-Si, yo solo tengo el apetito de Merry- rieron nuevamente

-Oh! Como extraño a esos pequeños!- dijo el enano mientras sonreía bajo su mostacho

- Me pregunto como estará Frodo? Espero que el peso del anillo no le haya afectado demasiado- dijo gravemente

-No lo creo Señor Trancos, mi Señor está de maravillas- dijo una voz alegre a sus espaldas. Enano y hombre giraron para encontrarse con…

-Sam! Frodo! Merry y Pippin!- dijo alegremente el enano mientras se abalanzaba sobre los hobbits y los abrazaba fuertemente

-Los hemos echado de menos!- dijo Frodo, quien de los cuatro hobbits era el que más sonreía

-Nosotros a ti, mi querido amigo- aseguró Aragorn

-Tenemos que hacer una reverencia ante usted, oh gran rey de Gondor?- dijo riendo Pippin

-Nada de eso amigos, nada de eso- y añadió orgullosamente - yo siempre voy a ser el sucio e intrépido montaraz – todos rieron alegremente

-Aquí están vosotros cuatro, pero Gandalf?- preguntó Gimli

- Él ha ido a hablar con Lord Elrond- contestó Frodo- y aquí estáis vosotros dos, pero donde está Legolas?

-Ese elfo traidor, infiel y mal amigo?- preguntó Gimli dejando a los cuatro hobbits sorprendido por sus palabras- ese mismo?- repitió. A Aragorn se le formó una sonrisa en los labios

-Eee… si- dijo Frodo un tanto inseguro

-No lo hemos visto desde hace casi un año! La última vez nos dejó plantados! Já, es un traidor!- repitió Gimli mientras reía

- Pero no sabéis nada de él?- insistió Frodo

-Ni una noticia- confirmó el enano

-Lástima, yo lo quería ver- dijo Sam

-Os cuento un chisme?- dijo Pippin animado. Sin esperar a que respondieran agregó- Sam está de novio con Rosita!- el aludido se coloró en un rojo furioso mientras sus amigo reían

-En hora buena!- exclamó Aragorn

-Muchas felicidades!- dijo Gimli- Pero dime cómo es? Tiene mucha barba ,verdad?

-Barba?- repitió Merry confuso

-Si!- confirmó el enano

-No, no tiene barba- dijo Sam mirando con cara de tórtolo- es la más bella mujer que halla visto, aparte de Galadriel claro, su cabello es rubio y sus labios son rosados con unos dientes como perlas! Sus ojo tan hermosos son como el color de la caoba y es blanca y frágil como la porcelana- suspiró enamorado- es perfecta!

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Aragorn

-Si! Esperemos que nos hagas tíos pronto!- exclamó Gimli, a lo que Sam se tiñó tan o más rojo que un tomate, todos rieron alegremente pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por un cuerno que anunciaba la llegada de nuevos huéspedes

-Debe ser Legolas!- exclamó Pippin mientras se echaba a correr rumbo a las puertas y era seguido por los demás.

Al llegar allí vieron como un grupo de elfos entraban en corceles blancos. El que encabezaba la marcha debía de ser Legolas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era él sino su padre, Thranduil, que por cierto no tenía exactamente un buen aspecto. Estaba demacrado, como si una enorme tristeza le pesara en el corazón, sus ojos siempre astutos estaban rojos y en ese momento luchaban contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, su porte siempre orgulloso estaba siendo remplazado por uno de pesar y tristeza.

Esta imagen impactó profundamente a todos, más lo supieron disimular. A su encuentro llegó Lord Elrond con ambos gemelos, que con gran rapidez se llevaron al afligido rey de allí y ordenaron que llevaran a sus aposentos a los demás.

La gente se disipó pronto de su alrededor y solo quedaron los seis amigos, sin entender del todo lo que acababan de ver.

- Ese era el padre de Legolas?- preguntó Pippin intentando romper el silencio

-Si- dijo Gimli aún un poco impactado

- Qué le habrá ocurrido? A él nada lo puede preocupar de tal forma o sí?- preguntó Sam

-No lo sé, pero se veía realmente triste- dijo Merry

-"Solo hay una cosa que puede turbar de tal forma al rey"- se dijo Aragorn, pero no mencionó nada y ni si quiera quiso pensarlo, le dolía demasiado. Rezó a los Valar para que no fuera lo que él creía…

En ese momento Lord Elrond intentaba calmar al rey Thranduil, que lloraba desconsoladamente sentado en su sillón. Elladan y Elrhoir habían salido al encuentro de Gandalf que acababa de llegar.

-Permiso Ada- dijo Elladan mientras entraba y hacía pasar a su hermano y a Gandalf. Al entrar lo primero que vio el Istari fue al rey Thranduil llorando amargamente. Al mago la imagen del noble rey desmoronándose le dolió profundamente

-No llores más Rey Thranduil!- dijo Gandalf mientras le apoyaba una gentil mano en su hombro

-Cómo quieres que deje de hacer eso?- Gritó con voz temblorosa y dolida el rey- He aparentado ser fuerte por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo! No puedo si sé que…- la voz se le quebró y lloró mas fuerte y amargamente, era una imagen devastadora la de aquel rey

-Thranduil, si sigues con esta tristeza tu alma comenzará a consumirse y morirás por la pena- dijo el mago que acariciaba la espalda del rey a modo de consuelo

-Y tú crees que no es para eso?- gritó furioso- Mithrandir, he aguantado por años ocultando mis sentimientos, en las guerras nunca mostré temor aunque se me estuviera calando el alma ¿y para qué? Para no asustar a mi pueblo; aunque estuviera más que agotado nunca lo demostré ¡Fui a la guerra de los cinco ejércitos por ti! La preocupación e incertidumbre me mataban cuando Legolas se marchó a la guerra del anillo y yo no sabía si volvería a decirle un "te quiero" más o si algún día podría decirle "perdóname por favor, fui un tonto", decirle que no fue su culpa que Gollum hubiera escapado! Quise gritar cuando supe que cometí un error y NO LO HICE! La tristeza me carcomió por dentro cuando mi…- Tragó angustiosamente con un nudo en la garganta- Mi mujer murió! Pero seguí adelante sin demostrarlo! Pero ahora perder a algo más que me importa… - Salió un leve gemido de sus labios y lloró amargamente derramando varias lágrimas- No puedo soportarlo Mithrandir, no puedo, sabes que he perdido muchas cosas importantes para mí a causa de las guerras en las que me **obligaron** a involucrarme- las mejillas estaban encharcadas en lágrimas, y un rojo furioso las adornaba, su rostro siempre inexpresivo mostraba la más pura de las tristezas- necesito… yo, ya no puedo, no puedo, tengo que… - pero su voz lo traicionó y no pudo continuar hablando y ahora solo lloraba, lloraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes…

Las palabras que había dicho Thranduil habían quedado profundamente guardadas en la mente de todos, y más aún para Gandalf y Lord Elrond, que comenzaban a sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad por dentro. El llanto del rey no cesaba y a cada minuto solo parecía que empeorara, pero ya lo dejaban llorar en paz, comprendiendo que él lo necesitaba.

Pasaron horas, horas sumergidas en la más completa tristeza hasta que finalmente lograron que se calmara un poco, pero solo un poco y con voz consoladora Lord Elrond dijo

-Ya comenzará el concilio, lávate la cara y disimula tus lágrimas, juro que no perderás otra cosa, no esta vez, es una promesa- le dijo a Thranduil

-Hannon le- dijo con voz ronca el rey. Se puso en pie y secó sus ojos, esperando unos momentos para calmarse.

Lord Elrond miró con compasión al rey y en un acto de puro amor lo abrazó y dijo con completa seguridad

-Lo encontraremos, juro que lo haremos…- se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que una voz los interrumpió

-Debemos marcharnos- dijo Gandalf quien lamentaba estropear aquel momento- la campana para el comienzo del concilio ya ha sonado-

Y dicho esto los cinco salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la zona del concilio.

Ninguno de los seis amigos había vuelta a ver a Thranduil ni a Elrond ni a los gemelos desde que había llegado el rey.

Aragorn estaba preocupado, lo había visto en muy mal estado, tanto que creyó que el rey podría morir por la pena. En ese momento se dirigían hacia el concilio, tal vez allí supieran algo.

Al llegar allí vieron que Gandalf, Lord Elrond y Thranduil hablaban apartados mientras esperaban a que llegaran todos. El rey tenía peor aspecto que antes y podría haber jurado que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo, pero no quiso involucrarse y fue a su asiento junto con sus compañeros de Gondor. Finalmente llegaron todos y comenzó el concilio.

-Como en otros tiempos de necesidad os había convocado, os invoco ahora… como todos vosotros sabéis Saruman, el traidor y aliado de Sauron ha escapado… temo que en todos estos años nos hallamos descuidado y ahora el es más fuerte que antes… mucho más, tragedias han estado sucediendo y hace poco nos llegó un mensaje de él mismo…- sacó un papel escrito con letras rojas, rojas como…como… sangre… eso era sangre!- el mensaje dice así:

"_**Mucho tiempo encerrado he pasado, mas no todo en vano, mi magia a aumentado. Me atrevo a decir que incluso es mayor que la de Gandalf el blanco y que soy mayor amenaza que Sauron…temblad sucios y asquerosos mortales, vosotros también, elfos malditos… su fin se acerca más rápido de lo que estiman, ya nada los podrá salvar. Esta es mi venganza…**_

_**Saruman"**_

Así terminó la carta, un silencio inundó el aire, parecía que incluso el viento había entendido la amenaza y ya no hacía sonido alguno.

-Esta vez será más difícil vencer al enemigo, pues no posee objeto alguno que pueda destruirlo… temo que haya que combatirlo… pero no solo eso, sino que también creemos que pueda tener un rehén…- cayó un segundo y le dedicó una mirada fugaz al Rey Thranduil, este comenzó a hablar con voz débil

- Hace algunos meses mi hijo… el príncipe Legolas Hojaverde desapareció…

-Hace cuanto exactamente?- preguntó Éomer, actual rey de Rohan

-Uno, dos meses –contestó el rey con voz aún más débil-

-Cómo sucedió?- preguntó uno de los altos hombres de Rohan

-Habíamos estado teniendo ataque de orcos últimamente, el era el capitán de la armada… no conseguíamos librarnos de ellos, cada día llegaban más y más… Decidimos evacuar por un tiempo la ciudad, que todo el mundo fuera a la bóvedas, el lugar más seguro de todo el reino… un día nuestra gente estaba toda al aire libre felices, pues no habíamos tenido ningún ataque desde hacía días y creíamos que habíamos vencido… pero no- dijo con un hilillo de voz- nos atacaron por sorpresa, matando, inclusive niños y mujeres… quemaron las casas y el bosque en poco tiempo comenzó a arder. Algunos que habían huido hacia el bosque pedían ayuda, pues se estaban calcinando vivos…- se vio por un segundo como el rey luchaba contra las lágrimas- Legolas con otro grupo de guerreros y yo fuimos en su ayuda…- Thranduil dejó escapar un lágrimas cristalina por su mejilla y respiró profundamente- Mi… hijo se separó un poco del grupo pues una doncella estaba siendo atacada por unos orcos, el fuego y el humo hacían imposible respirar allí dentro y yo veía como se alejaba, con el fuego quemándole la piel, sin poder hacer nada, pero pensé que estaría bien…-ahora abundantes lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro- yo creí que estaría a salvo y que volvería con la doncella para ponerla bajo protección… pero me equivoqué… oímos un grito desgarrador y al llegar allí Alqua, la doncella, yacía inerte, con la garganta desgarrada y en su pecho una espada incrustada… luego de eso no volvimos a ver a Legolas- El rey lloraba silenciosamente- Por favor, si habéis visto a mi hijo decidme!- siguió llorando y tomó aire entrecortadamente- pido que me ayudéis por favor! Es lo único que tengo, lo único que me ata a este mundo y no deja que me marche… mi esposa murió dándole a luz, y ahora perderé a ambos- dejó escapar un pequeño gemido- yo lo amo, a más que a nada en este mundo ¡Daría la vida por el! Juro que la daría… y sin él sé que moriré por la pena, con tan solo pensar en que atrocidades puede estarle causando Saruman en este momento me dan ganas de morir…- dijo con un hilo de voz- tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nunca más… y nunca podré decirle lo muy importante que es para mí, lo tonto que fui tantas veces de mi vida… como cuando encerré al Señor Glóin… lo siento de veras- dijo con sinceridad el rey, que cada vez se desmoronaba más en la agonía- estoy muriendo a cada segundo por no saber que le sucede a mi hijo…por la incertidumbre y las tristeza- dijo el rey que ya no podía hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz, se dobló por la mitad y tapándose el rostro con sus finas manos comenzó a llorar… un llanto quejumbroso y de profundo dolor.

A todos los presentes se les acongojó el corazón profundamente por esta imagen y las dolientes palabras que había pronunciado Thranduil ardían en sus mentes, inclusive Glóin que se sentaba a su lado, por la más pura compasión frotó una mano consoladora en la espalda del adolorido rey. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes: Enemigos desde hacía años y ahora uno consolaba al otro.

Probablemente ese día todos los presentes lo recordarían: Thranduil, el rey frío, impetuoso y completamente estoico, se ahogaba en su propio mar de lágrimas… suplicando ayuda… y Glóin, su enemigo, se la ofrecía

**Este ha sido un capítulo muy largo en verdad, y espero que me disculpen, pero me había emocionado y si lo dejaba pasar, luego no me acordaría de nadita ¬¬. Que os ha parecido el capi? Intrigante verdad? En lo personal cuando lo releí para corregir algunos errorcitos me "emocioné" (si se puede decir así) por como explota el rey Thranduil. No es por agrandarme ni nada pero es que simplemente así es como me sentí al releerlo, espero que a vosotros os haya parecido igual. **

**Cuídense y no dejen de leerme**

**PD: Un review por la compasión de Thranduil!**

**VOCABULARIO**

**Hannon le: Gracias**


	3. La peor noticia

**Disclaimer: Nadita de esto me pertenece por orgullo de Tolkien todo esto es su propiedad , yo solo juego con ellos**

**-Hablan-**

**-"piensan"-**

**3- La peor noticia**

En Rivendell un gran revuelo se había armado,

Thranduil llorando descorazonado, Lord Elrond intentando calmar a este junto con sus hijos y el Istari. La gente se acercaba curiosa y preguntaba por lo sucedido. Aunque nadie lo sabía, pues el rey elfo aún no había contado a nadie que era lo que lo atormentaba enormemente

-Thranduil, cálmate y dinos qué es lo que te hace sufrir- dijo Lord Elrond, aunque él pensaba que era por la desaparición de Legolas.

Pero no fue eso… sino algo mucho peor. Tres palabras que dejaron helados a todos los presentes

-LO TIENE ÉL!- gritó entre lágrimas el doliente elfo, a la vez que tiraba un papel siniestro al suelo y se marchaba como alma perseguida por el diablo hacia su habitación.

-No puede ser…- dijo Lord Elrond con un nudo en la garganta, Su rostro se desfiguró por la pena y el horror, mostrando por primera vez sus sentimientos en público. Y luego corrió tras Thranduil, pues estaba seguro que el elfo sería capaz de quitarse la vida en ese instante…

Legolas despertó adolorido, no sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado allí encerrado, pues cada día era tan largo como la vida de la Tierra, y cada uno de ellos era un tormento.

En ese momento no supo decir si tenía los ojos abiertos o si aún los tenía cerrados, pues allí siempre estaba oscuro…

Oscuridad y frío, eso se había vuelto una rutina… y el dolor, el dolor también formaba parte de ella. Dolor psíquico y físico, además tenía hambre… mucha hambre y sed. Tan sediento que bebería todo el Río Anduin si pudiera. No sabía cuantos días había pasado sin comer ni beber, puede que horas, días, semanas o inclusive meses… Allí lo único que le daban de alimento era pan podrido y agua turbia.

Si seguía así moriría.

Moriría igualmente si comía o no, pues si lo hacía moriría por infección y si no de hambre y deshidratación.

Por ese motivo estaba débil y le dolía tanto todo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez lo sacarían de allí, o si pensaban que había muerto calcinado y ni siquiera se habían dignado en buscarlo…

Se preguntó por su padre ¿él lo estaría llorando o estaría feliz de que hubiera muerto? Pues siempre en su interior había sentido que le odiaba por haberle arrebatado a la cosa que más amaba: a su esposa, la hermosa reina.

Y sus amigos… ellos debían estar enfadados porque los dejó plantados y sin previo aviso.

-"Ay, de mí! Cruel es el destino que me ha tocado!"- pensó funestamente- "Fui un completo idiota al haber dejado escapar a Gollum y peor aún cuando deje que aquel Huruk destruyera la fortaleza del Abismo de Helm! Fui un cobarde ante el Balrog en Moria y dejé que Mithrandir cayera mientras yo solo intentaba salvarme. Soy una deshonra, un completo inútil…"- se había comenzado a odiar poco a poco - "casi llevo a la compañía al desastre…pero lo que más lamento es nunca haber encontrado a alguien para amar…"- dijo pesadamente- "solo arruino las cosas…"- pensó tristemente y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

No pudo seguir pensando por mucho más tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver una figura que entraba a la celda. La tenue luz fue suficiente para encandilar a Legolas, que había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad…

-Buenas tardes su _majestad_, será mi invitado por un tiempo, espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado- dijo una voz muy familiar para Legolas

-Quién eres?- pregunto con un poco de temor

-Aún no me reconoces?- se retiró la capucha lentamente dejando al descubierto la cara de… Saruman- sorpresa!- rió malignamente

- A caso tú no estabas encerrado, _Saruman_?- preguntó diciendo su nombre con desprecio

- Yo no diría "encerrado", más bien diría recuperándome. Haciéndome más poderoso y de una magia antigua, capaz de derrotar a Gandalf el Blanco- sonrió

-Tú ya una vez has fracasado y lo harás otra vez, sabes que no eres capaz de ganar… sabes que siempre perderás ¿Para que te esfuerzas si no tienes la capacidad?- preguntó Legolas mirándolo penetrantemente. Saruman se enfureció y sus facciones se descolocaron, causándole un toque terrorífico

-Tonto!- gritó enojado. Haciendo un extraño movimiento de manos levantó al adolorido elfo con la mirada y lo lanzo contra una pared, la piedra afilada desgarró la carne de Legolas y este contuvo un grito que amenazó con salir- ¿¡Crees que hablándome engreídamente lograrás algo!- con un movimiento de cabeza envió a Legolas contra la pared opuesta- No puedo matarte, pues te necesito… pero al menos me podré divertir contigo- y dicho esto comenzó a lanzarlo contra las paredes y el suelo, magullando y desgarrando su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo conforme, Saruman miró asqueado al sangrante elfo y lo dejó encajado contra las rocas de la pared izquierda y se retiró dando un sonoro portazo.

Legolas sintió mucho dolor, la sangre corría por su cuerpo y comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco bajo él. Con un gemido logró desincrustar su cuerpo de la roca y se fue deslizando lentamente hacia el suelo, para luego caer hacia delante y permanecer tendido completamente inmóvil.

La sangre recorría el rocoso suelo y se estancaba formando un siniestro charco, los minutos pasaron y Legolas perdió la conciencia, seguro de una cosa: Que sufriría mucho estando allí…

- Thranduil, necesito saber cuándo te llegó esto- dijo Gandalf mientras el rey lloraba abrazado a Lord Elrond.

La carta que sostenía el Istari en su mano era siniestra y preocupante. Su contenido era mortal para el rey elfo, que lloraba y gritaba de dolor.

-Esta mañana, cuando me levanté- contestó el elfo con voz temblorosa- había un ave negra en mi ventana, con la…carta en su pata- dijo hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos del medio elfo.

-Ya verás que lo sacaremos de allí y tú podrás estar con él nuevamente- dijo Lord Elrond acariciando la espalda del rey

-Pero ya no será lo mismo…- dijo con un sollozo el elfo- piensen las heridas psicológicas que sufrirá de por vida… y todo porque no lo supe cuidar- dijo débilmente entre lágrimas el rey

- No digas eso. No fue tu culpa que Saruman lo haya secuestrado- acarició la espalda de Thranduil de modo consolador- Además, las heridas si las sanas con amor cicatrizarán- dijo Lord Elrond abrazando fuertemente al descorazonado padre

-Y si la pena es demasiada para él… morirá- siguió Thranduil con voz quejumbrosa

-La pena no se llevará a tu hijo porque él es demasiado fuerte para eso- lo consoló el medio elfo

-Pero yo no… yo ya no puedo más- contestó el rey comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Un profundo silencio se formó en la sala, y solo se limitaron a consolar al rey que no paraba de llorar.

Lord Elrond sabía que las palabras de Thranduil eran ciertas, pues según lo que había dejado ver la carta, Saruman había estado torturando a Legolas. Y las heridas psicológicas de ese tipo son muy difíciles de curar… y más si estas son en un elfo.

En ese momento, sonó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Gandalf mientras dejaba pasar a Aragorn, Glóin, Gimli y los demás.

- Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Aragorn al Istari

Este no respondió, pero le entregó una carta que sostenía en su mano.

La carta estaba escrita en un papel oscuro y sucio. La letra estaba escrita con sangre, como la anterior. Pero esta, era una sangre diferente. Esta era sangre elfica, y solo por ese motivo ya sintió un gran pesar en su corazón. La carta decía así:

" _**Rey Thranduil, me dirijo a usted para anunciarle que su hijo no murió en el bosque. Pero hubiera tenido suerte si lo hacía así. **_

_**El asqueroso principito está en mis mazmorras bajo mi cuidado. **_

_**Debo admitir que ya hemos jugado con él. Pero es tan testarudo que se niega a hacer sonido alguno. Tendré que subir la intensidad de nuestros juegos la próxima vez. **_

_**Como se imaginará esta no es sangre cualquiera… no, es la sangre de ese aborrecible elfo que usted llama "hijo". Pero eso no importa, lo que a usted le debería importar es lo que le diré ahora, sobre todo porque de su decisión dependerá la vida de su hijo:**_

_**Su ejército y su gente me sirve a mí en la guerra o su hijo muere… tiene dos semanas para presentarse ante mí.**_

_**Le enviaré un halcón para que le indique el lugar donde negociaremos la vida del asqueroso principito. Revela la ubicación donde nos encontraremos y dígale adiós a él…**_

_**E aquí una prueba de mis palabras…"**_

Aragorn dejó escapar un gemido de frustración e ira, pues debajo de aquella última oración estaba fijada a la carta una trenza dorada salpicada con sangre. Una trenza de Legolas…

-Pero cómo…?- El dúnadan no terminó la frase, pues Gandalf lo silenció con la mirada y señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Thranduil.

-Déjanos ver, por favor- pidió Glóin al rey de Gondor, que aún se encontraba en estado de shock. Aragorn, muy lentamente le pasó la carta al anciano y se acercó a Thranduil, acariciándole la espalda y diciéndole palabras reconfortantes.

Gimli y Glóin bajaron la cabeza con pesadez al terminar de leer la carta y se la pasaron a los hobbits.

-Frodo, no creo que te guste lo que diga dentro. Tú ya has sufrido mucho con el anillo- le advirtió Gandalf

-Debo saber- fue lo único que le contestó el hobbit

Los cuatro se pusieron a leer la carta y poco a poco sus caras se transformaron en una tristeza y horror. Sus rostros empalidecieron y derramaron silenciosas lágrimas.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Gandalf mientras sacaba a todos de la estancia, dejando solo a Lord Elrond, Thranduil y Glóin.

Una vez fuera Gandalf los guió hacia el despacho de Lord Elrond y cerró la puerta.

- Gandalf…! Que haremos…?- preguntó con un sollozo Pippin

-No lo sé…- respondió pensativo- la respuesta y el destino de todos ahora dependen del Rey Thranduil-

- Es obvio que elegirá luchar junto con Saruman- dijo Aragorn gravemente – No soportaría perder a su hijo

-Ni yo soportaría perder a Legolas- dijo Frodo enjugándose unas lágrimas, a lo que Sam le colocó una mano en el hombro para consolarlo

-Aún así, Thranduil está muy débil psicológicamente. Cualquiera de las dos decisiones será dolorosa para él- siguió Gandalf

-Pero peor sería perder a su hijo- contestó Aragorn

-Debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos- habló por primera vez Gimli desde que leyó la carta

-Pero qué? Si acompañamos a Thranduil a su encuentro con Saruman matará a Legolas- dijo Merry

-La única opción que queda es que se unan a él…- dijo Gandalf pensativamente- deberemos luchar contra la gente de Thranduil…

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Hola! Que tal este capítulo, nada mal verdad? Qué creen que hará Thranduil? Una decisión muy difícil. Pero bueno, hay que esperar a ver como sigue jeje. Trataré de subir pronto! **

**Cuídense y no se olviden dejar un Review con sus opiniones ;) !**


	4. La desición

**Disclaimer: Nadita de esto me pertenece por orgullo de Tolkien todo esto es su propiedad , yo solo juego con ellos**

**-Hablan-**

**-"piensan"-**

**Waaaaaaaaaaa! Este capítulo me ha costado HORRORES escribirlo! T-T es simplemente frustrante sentarte por horas, HORAS! Frente a la laptop y estar completamente SECA. Uffff *suspiro* esto es lo que he podido sacar, espero que sea suficiente ^^'**

**4- La decisión**

Luego de aquella devastadora carta, habían programado un concilio para la mañana siguiente. En él, se había discutido sobre la decisión que debería tomar el Rey, mas este ya sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Aunque le doliera.

-Sinceramente…- dijo el padre con voz apesadumbrada- No veo el motivo de esto…- Suspiró con cansancio y apoyo su demacrado rostro contra su mano- Después de todo yo ya he tomado mi decisión…

-Y cuál es esa?- preguntó Éomer mirándole fijamente

-Lucharé junto a Saruman…- dijo con pesadez

En ese momento todos los presentes se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a gritar mientras se acercaban furiosos al doliente elfo. Este permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, ocultando su rostro y murmurando palabras en Sindarin.

Las cosas se hubieron puesto muy feas, pues uno de los acompañantes de Éomer tomó a Thranduil por los cuellos de su camisa y lo levantó del asiento con la intención de golpearle.

Era cierto que el Rey se encontrara débil psicológicamente, pero no dejaría que nadie lo tratara con tanta falta de respeto.

En el momento que el humano comenzaba a bajar su puño para golpearle, Thranduil fue más veloz y le dio una bofetada fuertemente. Los compañeros del hombre se acercaron furiosos al rey, pues no iban a tolerar que golpearan a uno de los suyos.

En los ojos de Thranduil se podía ver una furia fría y tristeza infinita, causándole un aterrador efecto. Lord Elrond, junto con Aragorn, Gimli , Glóin , Gandalf, los gemelos y los hobbits, se interpusieron entre la gente furiosa y el rey colérico.

El mago pareció agrandarse y el día se oscureció y una briza helada golpeó bruscamente en la cara de todos. Las aves dejaron de cantar y los árboles dejaron de moverse…

-Basta todos vosotros! Qué sois, animales? Acaso no tenéis piedad de una persona que sufre en este momento?- Preguntó el mago con voz atronadora

Todos permanecieron en silencio y volvieron lentamente a sus asientos. Poco a poco el día recobró nuevamente su encanto y el Istari volvía a ser una figura anciana y encorvada por la edad.

- El motivo de este concilio no era para decidir lo que debería elegir el Rey Thranduil; más bien para ayudarlo para que no deba enfrentarse contra los pueblos libres y no deba servirle a Saruman. Y en todo este proceso que su hijo, el Príncipe Legolas Hojaverde, no pierda la vida en manos del enemigo.

-Pero no tiene derecho a golpear a uno de mis hombres!- dijo Éomer enfurecido

-Si mal no recuerdo fue él quien iba a golpearle al Rey Thranduil, este solo se defendió- contestó Elrond

Los hombres de Rohan farfullaron palabras inteligibles de queja y desacuerdo. A regañadientes estos asintieron y cambiaron sus rostros, dispuestos a ayudar.

-Bien dinos dónde será el encuentro- preguntó Lord Elrond

-Aún no lo sé… debo enviar la carta con mi respuesta para que él me dé las direcciones- respondió apesadumbrado el rey

-Aún si supiera el rey donde se desarrollaría el encuentro, no podría decírnoslo, pues Saruman si ve a gente que no sea del pueblo de Thranduil asesinará a Legolas- respondió Aragorn seriamente

-Cómo sabéis todo eso?- preguntó un hombre de Gondor

-Saruman nos envió una carta. La carta que leeré ahora- dijo Lord Elrond extrayendo de su bolsillo el siniestro papel

Mientras la voz fuerte y clara del medio-elfo leía el siniestro contenido de esta, Thranduil ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos demacradas y temblaba ligeramente. Glóin, sentado a su lado, le acarició la espalda de modo consolador y le hablaba gentilmente para que el sufrido padre no escuchara nuevamente el funesto destino de él, su hijo y su pueblo.

Todos los presentes exclamaron de horror en sus propias lenguas, algunos quedando en estado de shock, algunos hablando seriamente entre sí y otros mirando con tristeza al descorazonado rey elfo.

-Cómo sabéis que esa carta es cierta? Después de todo el enemigo puede haberla escrita y no tener al rehén. Incluso puede ser que el Príncipe Legolas Hojaverde haya muerto calcinado durante el ataque de los orcos y que todo esto sea una trampa- Inquirió Éomer nuevamente, olvidando por completo el conflicto que había sucedido hacía unos momentos

Thranduil escuchando las últimas palabras del Rey de Rohan sintió que su alma se le caía a sus pies ¿Era posible que su hijo estuviera muerto y que no hubiera ningún modo de salvarle? Después de todo la trenza podía no ser de Legolas…

- Lo sabemos por esta prueba que nos ha dado junto a la carta- respondió Lord Elrond mostrando a todos la trenza dorada manchada con sangre carmesí

-Pero esa puede ser la trenza de cualquier otro esclavo elfo, y no del príncipe Legolas- dijo Faramir, hablando por primera vez que comenzara el concilio

-Eso es verdad. Pero todo indica que Saruman realmente lo tiene secuestrado- Respondió Lord Elrond

-Y si eso no fuera así?- preguntó nuevamente Éomer

- Es preferible prevenir antes que lamentar- Contestó Gandalf

-Estás diciendo que es preferible luchar contra la gente del Rey Thranduil, asesinar a nuestros aliados, sólo para prevenir la muerte del Príncipe, que por cierto es muy probable que sea ceniza en el reino de Thranduil? Pues esa es mi forma de verlo- Inquirió Éomer

Las palabras del rohirrim no ayudaban en nada al doliente rey, que luchaba en vano para contener las lágrimas de tristeza.

- Sabemos que el hijo de Thranduil continúa con vida, pues Lord Elrond ha tenido una visión- dijo el Istari mirando al medio-elfo y luego a Thranduil, quien se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y sus hombros temblaban levemente

-Tenía pensado contar mi visión más…delante de esta charla, pero ya que me obligáis decirla ahora, lo haré…- dijo Lord Elrond con expresión seria. Este asintió hacia Glóin y Gandalf, quienes se llevaron al Rey elfo de allí, pues no deseaban que escuchara la funesta visión.

Todos los presente permanecieron en silencio mientras el Istari y el Enano alejaban al Elfo de allí. Esperaron hasta que las tres figuras desaparecieron de su visión.

-Y bien? Qué has visto tan funesto para que debieran retirara al Rey Thranduil? Qué es lo que sabes del destino del Príncipe Legolas?- Preguntó Éomer con voz seria y el semblante fruncido

- La visión la tuve en la mañana temprano, al levantarme- comenzó a narrar el medio elfo seriamente- No fue muy clara, pero cada detalle está en mi mente…

"Legolas se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo de una celda subterránea… estaba herido y había un charco de sangre a su alrededor bastante grande, producto de la tortura a la que había sido expuesto. Luego de eso podía ver la cara del enemigo, Saruman, este entraba a la celda en la que estaba el Príncipe Legolas e intercambiaba algunas palabras que no pude descifrar…"

-Luego de eso solo podía ver sangre y oscuridad- finalizó Lord Elrond- La visión no fue buena debido a la cantidad de energía maligna que habitaba en aquel lugar

- Entonces es verdad…- dijo Faramir- El Príncipe Legolas si está cautivo… y su vida corre peligro. Entiendo la decisión del rey Thranduil y la respeto- dijo con voz compasiva- Pues si yo tuviera un hijo , y este fuera sometido a torturas y en mí depende su destino actuaría igual que el Rey Thranduil

- Ahora que ya sabemos que no tiene otra opción, debemos planear cómo salvar al Príncipe Legolas- dijo Éomer preocupado- Aún así no creo que sea conveniente que el rey Thranduil sepa lo que vamos a hacer, pues de cierta forma ya es nuestro enemigo

-Pero qué estupideces dices?- Preguntó Aragorn enfadado- Thranduil nunca fue nuestro enemigo y nunca lo será. Podemos confiar en él plenamente- siguió el ex montaraz

-Y no desconfío de él ni su honor… pero Saruman dice ser capaz de superar en poder a Gandalf el Blanco y a Sauron juntos ¿A caso el señor oscuro no podía extraer información en contra de la voluntad de sus víctima? A demás en el caso de Thranduil, Saruman solo debería amenazar la vida de su hijo y el rey diría todo- siguió el Rohirrim

-Es verdad lo que Éomer dice, mas yo no deseo luchar contra le gente del Rey Thranduil- dijo Faramir

-Ninguno de nosotros lo desea, pero dadas las circunstancias todos deberemos hacerlo- dijo Lord Elrond

-Y qué haremos para salvar a el Príncipe Legolas? Y aún más difícil, para vencer a Saruman?- preguntó Éomer

- Por ahora nada… no podemos hacer nada- contestó Lord Elrond- debemos aliarnos como en los antiguos tiempos de necesidad ¡Que cada hombre de cada reino se aliste para la batalla! Cada Istari y Rey deberá prepararse para combatir… - siguió Lord Elrond

- Lord Elrond, no podemos dejar a Legolas en las manos inmundas de Saruman! Dejaremos que le expongan a horribles tormentos? Puede morir de tristeza, o de le enfermedad producida por una infección en las heridas o durante las torturas!- exclamó Aragorn colocándose en pie furioso- Si Legolas muere Thranduil lo seguirá a los pasillos de Mandos en poco tiempo, y el gran reino del Bosque Verde caerá en la tristeza y terminará por disolverse… No podemos permitirlo- dijo Aragorn con voz grave y preocupada

- Con el tiempo sabremos cómo movernos. Aragorn, esto es como un juego de ajedrez. Nosotros ya movimos, ahora debemos esperara a que le enemigo mueva- contestó Lord Elrond con voz calmada

-Pero esto no es un juego, aquí pueden perderse vidas- dijo Éomer corcándose en pie

- Se perderán más si actuamos neciamente- dijo Faramir entrometiéndose en la discusión

-Lo mejor es esperar y rezar a Erú para que todo salga bien…-Dijo Lord Elrond calmando a todos- El concilio ha terminado no digáis nada a Thranduil, seguiremos el consejo de Éomer- agregó Lord Elrond marchándose

-Habrá que rezar mucho a Erú…- se dijo Aragorn

Legolas despertó lentamente con un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse, pero no podía, pues tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido.

Con horror notó en el siniestro charco de sangre en el que se encontraba tendido. Este se había sacado hacía un buen rato, pero aún así no era muy agradable estar en él.

-"No he perdido demasiada sangre, estaré bien, son solo unos rasguños y golpes superficiales y sin importancia"- Se dijo Legolas mientras intentaba nuevamente incorporarse, teniendo esta vez éxito.

Se sentó con cuidado y apoyó su desgarrada espalda contra el muro de roca. Descansó unos momentos así, sintiéndose increíblemente mareado. Pues mientras Saruman le magullaba contra las paredes se había golpeado fuertemente en su cabeza y ahora pagaba el precio.

Una vez que se sintió un poco mejor subió su túnica, dejando al descubierto su estómago y comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

Debía revisar que no quedara ningún fragmento de roca en ellas o podía ser fatal.

Las heridas en general eran superficiales para su alivio, salvo una o dos que eran bastante profundas. Con la poca luz que había en la sala comenzó a revisar la herida de su estómago, la más profunda de todas. Para su desagradó pudo contemplar algunos fragmentos de roca dentro de la herida, y estos eran los que le causaban terribles dolores en él.

Sabía que debía extraerlos. Pero la sola idea de hacerlo le causaba nauseas.

Observó a su alrededor algo que pudiera facilitarle aquella dolorosa tarea. Pero no había, debería valerse de sus propias manos.

Respiró profundamente y levantando su mano temblorosa comenzó a extraer el primer fragmento. Este se había incrustado fuertemente en su herida y le estaba costando y doliendo a horrores.

La sangre pronto comenzó a fluir de su herida nuevamente y tensó sus mandíbulas intentando no gemir ni llorar de dolor. Los pequeños hilillos carmesíes recorrían su estómago, vientre y cintura para caer al suelo y formar un pequeño charquito de sangre.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor logró quitarse el primer fragmento. Pero aún quedaban cuatro más en su carne.

Inhalando nuevamente volvió a levantar su mano y comenzó a hurgar en su herida. Intentando no gritar arrancó el fragmento de un tirón ye involuntariamente dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

La sangre corría mucho más veloz ahora y hacía casi imposible sujetar algo con las manos tan resbalosas.

Con increíble dolor comenzó a jalar la tercera roca. Esta estaba muy incrustada en su carne o el estaba muy débil, pues no conseguía quitarla. En un arrebato de fuerza jaló bruscamente y la roca salió, al igual que sus lágrimas cristalinas

-"Solo falta una más…"- pensó débilmente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la herida estaba demasiada inflamada y no podría quitarse el último fragmento. Legolas lanzó una maldición en élfico, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Se sentía cansado y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez y perdió la conciencia nuevamente, deseando morir en ese instante, pues estaba seguro que ahora en más, su vida sería exactamente como aquel… lleno de sufrimiento…

**NOTA DE AUTORA!**

**Hola a todos! ^^ como ya dije antes ¡ME HA COSTADO MUCHÍSIMO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO! Aún así, al pensar que ustedes mis lectoras me estaban esperando, me estrujé el cerebro hasta que finalmente salió esto (que por cierto es una miseria)**

**Si les ha gustado por favor déjenme un Review con sus ideas y sugerencias, que yo estaré muy agradecida con todos ustedes**

**¡Espero que me sigan leyendo y hasta pronto!**

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEW**

**Mirandadeluca: Bien has resistido! : ) ahora sabrás que ocurrió Xd**


	5. El día oscuro de Thranduil

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen en absoluto. Son creados por el gran escritor Tolkien, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capítulo 5 – El día oscuro de Thranduil**

Gandalf luego que el concilio del día anterior finalizara, le había informado al medio-elfo sobre el estado del destrozado padre. Y no era muy bueno, para nada

Lord Elrond luego del inquietante estado que le había narrado Gandalf no había logrado conciliar sueño en toda la noche. Despertaba con sobresaltos a mitad de la noche y creía oír los gritos desesperados de Thranduil. Pero al llegar sigilosamente a la habitación del rey este estaba llorando en silencio o mirando tristemente por la ventana.

Sin duda una noche fatal para el señor de Imaldris, y por no hablar del Rey de los Bosques…

Era de mañana cuando Lord Elrond citó a Thranduil a su estudio. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre cosas urgentes y aliviar un poco la pesada carga del Rey, aliviar un poco su dolor… Pero sabría que el rey seguiría destrozado hasta que no tuviera a su hijo entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Estaba tan absorto el medio elfo en sus pensamientos que al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada suavemente se llevó un gran sobresalto.

-Adelante- Invitó a pasar Lord Elrond con una gentil sonrisa

El elfo de cabellera rubia se adelantó con la cabeza gacha hacia el interior del estudio.

-Me…llamaste?- preguntó Thranduil con voz ronca sin levantar un centímetro su cabeza.

- Así es buen rey- respondió Lord Elrond cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sujetando consoladoramente los hombros del elfo rubio.

- Qué quieres? Tú también vas a regañarme por mi decisión?- Preguntó el Rey con voz quebrada

Lord Elrond se sorprendió ante las palabras de este ¿A caso alguien le había regañado sobre su decisión?

El medio elfo sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla del rubio y le incitó a que subiera su rostro y le mirara a los ojos. En ellos encontró uno de los más profundos dolores que había visto en su vida, un dolor desgarrador y melancólico. Un dolor que ya había visto antes en unos ojos celestes y saltones. Le recordó al dolor de Frodo.

Pero este dolor era diferente. Tal vez más profundo, tal vez más hiriente o tal vez… por el hecho de que se tratara por la pérdida…

-Quién te a regañado mellon nin?- preguntó Lord Elrond con preocupación y furia

Thranduil, por su parte se sorprendió por cómo le había llamado Lord Elrond, "mellon nin". No era una palabra muy común para él, nunca se dirigían de esa forma hacia su persona. Pero se sentía bien saber que alguien lo sentía como su amigo.

-Todos…-respondió Thranduil con lágrimas en los ojos hinchados- todos me odian…- dijo en un susurro el elfo temblando ligeramente- todos…- pronunció con voz triste y ahogada por el llanto

-Yo no te odio, ni Gandalf, ni mis hijos… ni siquiera Aragorn y sus amigos- le consoló Lord Elrond – Los demás tampoco te odian, solo están confundidos y asustados… - dijo Lord Elrond secando las lágrimas del rostro de Thranduil

-Pero aún así me hace daño… No saben por lo que estoy pasando- contestó el elfo rubio rindiéndose y dejando correr libremente sus lágrimas

-No, no lo saben- dijo el medio elfo consoladoramente mientras abrazaba con una mano al Rey y con la otra le acariciaba la dorada cabellera despeinada- Pero tienes mi apoyo, y lo sabes… no permitiremos que tu pueblo perezca ni que tú pierdas a tu hijo-

El rey no contestó, pero si le agradeció en silencio, derramando amargas lágrimas de dolor.

Legolas despertó con un dolor ardiente en su estómago, pecho y lado izquierdo del bello rostro. Con la vista nebulosa acarició la zona golpeada y pudo oír una risita sádica que le causó nauseas.

-Levántate!- gritó la vil criatura azotando nuevamente a Legolas con el látigo

El rubio por su parte, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, evitando así que le golpeara en sus ojos.

Entre gemidos Legolas intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba demasiado débil y las piernas le temblaban bajo su liviano peso.

El orco sin piedad volvió a azotarle con el látigo incitándole a que se parara, pero más bien hizo todo lo contrario, pues su cuerpo ante el dolor abandonó sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al sucio suelo.

-Levántate, no tengo todo el día!- gritó el monstruo golpeándole repetidas veces con brutal fuerza.

Legolas ante tal dolor se encogió levemente y volvió a intentar ponerse en pie antes de que volviera a golpearle.

Una vez que logró colocarse penosamente en pie se sujetó con fuerza el estómago, pues aún recordaba que un fragmento de la roca seguía abriendo su herida y esta le punzaba constantemente,

-Camina!- gritó el orco golpeándole nuevamente con el látigo

El elfo sentía la sangre escurrirse por su espalda lastimada y por sus heridas reabiertas.

Avanzaba fatigosamente por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza, sintiendo el látigo lacerarle la espalda cada vez que se detenía adolorido. Se sentía muy débil debido a su falta de alimento y agua. El aire que respiraba le secaba cada vez más sus resquebrajados labios.

Legolas tambaleándose levemente paró en seco sujetándose su estómago, la herida se había reabierto debido al movimiento y sangraba abundantemente. El orco golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Legolas, provocando que sangrara más velozmente.

Las rodillas del elfo se doblaron levemente, le dolía mucho su cuerpo. Sentía que pesaban toneladas sus extremidades, por no hablar de su cabeza que aún latía por el golpe que se había dado con anterioridad.

Legolas cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el nuevo golpe del orco. Debería llevar unos veinte, veinticinco azotes desde que le había despertado en la celda; y cada uno de estos era peor que el anterior.

-He dicho que camines!- gritó enfurecido el orco golpeándole más fuerte que cualquiera de las veces anteriores.

Legolas tensó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar arrastrando sus pies

-"Un paso, otro y otro más. Un pie adelante del otro, es fácil… un paso, otro, otro…"-pensaba el elfo concentrándose en caminar y no caer al suelo-"Si tan solo pudiera descansar un momento"- se dijo obligándose a avanzar.

Siguieron hacía hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras oscuras en espiral.

Legolas desalentado miró hacia arriba ¿Cuántos escalones serían? ¿Podrías subirlos? Lo dudaba seriamente.

-Sube!- le gritó el orco golpeándole nuevamente

-"Un paso y arriba, otro paso y arriba. Derecha, izquierda"- se animaba el elfo subiendo los primeros diez escalones. Pero no pudo seguir muchos más debido a un punzante dolor en la herida de su estómago, sin duda causado por la roca que había en ella.

La criatura golpeó tres veces en la espalda del elfo

-No te detengas, avanza!- Le gritó el orco molesto

-"treinta y uno, treinta y dos"- Iba contando Legolas los azotes de su espalda por cada escalón que subía- "treinta y cinco…"- El elfo sabía bien que si aquel asqueroso orco seguía golpeándole de esa forma, pronto acabaría por caer en las frías manos de la inconsciencia- "treinta y ocho…"- siguió Legolas, pero cada vez se la hacía más difícil avanzar, cada vez sangraba con mayor abundancia, cada vez se debilitaba un poco más…

Legolas siguió subiendo penosamente varios escalones, con el incesante restallar del látigo en su espalda. Lentamente subió la mirada ¿Por los Valar, cuántos escalones eran? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantos?

-"Ciento cinco, ciento seis, ciento siete…"- contaba los escalones Legolas-" ciento diez…"- siguió. Sentía sus piernas desfallecer bajo él, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el orco seguía golpeándole sin piedad.

Se concentró en no perder la consciencia, no podía aunque quisiera. Tenía que saber hacia dónde estaba siendo llevado, aunque era muy probable que ante Saruman.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó a Legolas, dejándole paralizado. El orco viendo esto le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la lacerada espalda.

El elfo cayó de rodillas magullándose estas.

Tenía que seguir consiente, tenía que resistir…

Legolas se debatió a duras penas contra la inconsciencia que le nublaba la vista. Al principio le resultó increíblemente difícil y el dolor de cabeza aumentó considerablemente, hasta el punto de sentir latir sus sienes violentamente; a demás la vil criatura le golpeaba con brutal fuerza constantemente con el maligno objeto.

-"Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres"- contaba rítmicamente el elfo con respiración agitada.

Cada vez la tarea de permanecer consciente era más dificultosa, pues los bordes de su visión comenzaban a nublarse y oscurecerse.

Sintió un dolor blanco en su cuerpo… se giró hacía el Orco y contempló cómo este le azotaba con violencia mortal… una explosión de sangre comenzó a surcar por la espalda del príncipe.

-Partiré ahora mismo, debo alistar las tropas para ir con… Saruman a la… batalla- dijo el elfo con notoria tristeza y quebrada voz- Por favor, no ataquen a mi pueblo en emboscadas mientras viajamos hacia Saruman.

-No lo haremos. Porque aunque estés siendo obligado a luchar contra nosotros aún eres nuestro aliado. Y tarde o temprano salvaremos a Legolas y podrás vengarte de Saruman y combatir contra él- Respondió el medio elfo colocando una mano en el hombro del rey

Thranduil asintió con la cabeza lentamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Lord Elrond creyó que se marcharía, pero el rubio se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias por apoyarme y respetar mi decisión- agradeció Thranduil con el mismo gesto- Pero no todos piensan igual que tu… ni que los demás- dijo tristemente Thranduil- Lord Elrond, temo por mi gente… y ano sé qué hacer ¿Cómo se lo tomarán? Y si se niegan a colaborar entonces Saruman…- la voz del rubio se quebró y este bajo la cabeza apenado

-Estoy seguro que la gente de tu reino colaborará- dijo el medio elfo colocando una mano consoladora en su hombro- tu hijo es muy amado por todos y nadie querría poner su vida en riesgo… y yo desde aquí intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que no ataquen a tu reino…- dijo seriamente

-Muchas gracias Lord Elrond, en parte es un consuelo para mí- el rey suspiró frustrado- pero no para mi alma… tengo miedo… mucho miedo de perderlo- dijo finalmente Thranduil con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tu hijo es fuerte, pero el que me preocupa en este momento eres tú. Si sigues dejándote consumir de ese modo morirás como una flor en los fríos vientos del invierno. Sé fuerte. Por ti, por tu hijo y por tu gente – dijo enjugándole las lágrimas al rey y dándole un tierno abrazo- todo saldrá bien, ya verás que sí…

Permanecieron de este modo por varios minutos, hasta que Thranduil con palabras corteses le indicó que debía retirarse ya. Pues sino no llegarían a tiempo…

-Espero que encuentres una luz que te guíe en los senderos más oscuros Thranduil. Namarië – saludó Lord Elrond junto a sus hijos y comitiva de despedida.

-Namarië- Dijo Thranduil antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad hacia Mikwood. Y a los pocos minutos ya no estaba al alcance de la vista de los presentes.

-No los ataquen o sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió Lord Elrond a los guardias- buena suerte amigo mío. La necesitarás…- susurró antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a palacio.

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Están en todo su derecho de matarme, torturarme y de más. Pero ahora que me he recuperado me ha caído una barbaridad de deberes sobre mí. A penas si tengo tiempo de dormir ¡ y bueno la vida es así ! ¬¬**

**Hoy les he traído un capitulito para que no me odien demasiado ^^ pero igualmente no creo que sea suficiente ( a demás es súpero corto!)**

**Lo siento mucho, pero es lo que hay .**

**El otro día una lectora me dijo que los capítulos me quedaban muy cortos, pues yo hago diariamente cuatro páginas de Word en Arial nueve (pequeño) y no me rinden casi nada. Así que yo pregunto ¿De cuántas páginas quedarían más o menos largos? Porque yo solo quiero que os agrade a todas. Pido su opinión como ayuda.**

**Intentaré subir más seguido, pero ahora comienzan los exámenes finales de trimestre, así que veré que puedo hacer ;)**


	6. Disculpa, me retiro por un tiempo

Me han llegado algunos reviews acerca de mi falta de compromiso con el fanfiction. Me disculpo muchísimo con ustedes por no subir un capítulo desde hace un mes, pero los problemas que tengo me superan y ya no gozo del tiempo suficiente para continuar. Me duele mucho tener que dejar esto así pero como ya dije antes no tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos. Me disculpo con todos ustedes

Atentamente Mery407


	7. Aviso

Bueno, como ya sabrán, he dejado mis dos fics abandonados por motivos personales y falta de inspiración. Primero que nada: dudo mucho que vuelva a subir un capítulo en ellos, lo siento pero es la verdad.

Segundo: Para todas aquellas que se interesen en mi forma de redactar y escribir quería informarles que he comenzado un fanfiction de mi propia autoría (sin basarse en ningún libro ni nada) titulado "This is a life?"

A continuación subiré el sumary de que va la historia:

_**Era un día normal… las calles eran tumbas para ellos… la petición de búsqueda había sido cancelada. Fríos y asustados, soñando con una vida normal, niños perdidos, ellos ven, sienten, ellos viven y quieren una vida normal y lloran por ella**__**  
**__**Tienen una vida por delante llena de angustias y peligros y tal vez algún momento feliz. Grandes amigos y enemigos, pérdidas y reencuentros, aventuras y desventuras, risas y llantos.**____**  
**__**Esta es la vida de Elenshael y Feranir, dos desconocidos que un día se encontraron, dos grandes amigos**__**  
**__**¿Quieres acompañarlo en sus aventuras callejeras?**_

Aquí está el link de la página, está hecha en un foro en el cual se pueden registrar si lo desean, pero pueden dejarme sus reviews por MP aquí en . El foro se llama Corazón de melón, es un otome. Si se llegaran a hacer una cuenta allí , pueden dejarme un comentario pidiendo que les avise cada vez que suba un capítulo. Aquí está el link:

.es/forum/t8461, #p283337

Como este foro es bastante censurado (aunque sigue teniendo mi lado sadiquista XD pero menos explícito) he pensado en crear un blog para aquellos que deseen leerlo sin censura. En cuyo caso avisaré a todas

En la página del Fanfiction habrán concursos y la música de capítulos en específico, as{i que bueno, eso es todo.

Los estaré esperando y hasta la próxima


End file.
